1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of detecting a leakage in a conduit system communicating with a supply source of pressurized fluid to be consumed and having at least one selectively operatable fluid drain. Examples of such conduit systems are water and gas supply conduits in apartment houses, one-family houses, and other buildings. However, the conduit system in question may also be used for conducting other liquid and gaseous fluids, for example in industrial plants.
A leakage in such conduit system not only results in loss of the fluid conducted within the conduit system, but the leakage fluid may also cause very extensive damages on the surroundings, for example as damage by water or moisture, or damage by explosion or corrosion. Therefore, in order to limit the risk of damage or the extent of the damage it is very important that a possible leakage in a conduit system is discovered as quickly as possible so that the necessary steps to tighten or repair the conduit system may be taken.
When the conduit system is totally or partly covered or hidden, which is normally the case for example in apartment houses and one-family houses, it is almost impossible to discover even a greater leakage sufficiently quickly to avoid damages. Even when the conduit system is directly available for inspection, it may be difficult to discover smaller leakages, especially in a gas conducting conduit, and in time periods, for example at night or in weekends, when no persons are present even great leakages will not be discovered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to add scenting substances to gaseous fluids in conduit systems in order to facilitate detection of leakages in the systems. However, a condition for detecting a leakage in a conduit system in this manner is that one or more persons is/are present at any time to survey the conduit system, and in most cases this is not possible in practice.